what a shadow will do for love
by Takahashi
Summary: yukyo. Why is it that the boys focus on Tohru so much? What are they Hiding? ShonenAi in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

_chapter by kiela/bideru/jenn._

**what a shadow will do for love**

Chapter one

**Is war ever justified?**

**I am going to write about why is war the right or wrong thing to do. For my topic I have to explain about if war ever justified. For me war is unjust, it causes many other nations to go to poverty.**

**Is war ever justified? Yes and No. Why? Because I think it's better to talk and ask nicely. I also think that it's a waste of time because if you loose or win the war you have to pay for the damage that you did. You are also killing more people by not talking about the problem. The troops also loose lot of sleep and the taxes go morehigher.**

**I also think that war is sometimes justified because the way a country might do or say to us like example you might have a war against a country for slavery. War is something that a president should make sure that's what they want. We shouldn't war about something that isn't our buisness.**

**War is really not the answer evr. I think that there's always a way of handling things. Especially if you don't want to see nobody get hurt. Thousand of hunderdlives will be lost and family members will get depressed and angry. I can feel this deeply because my uncle Joey was in the military 15 years ago. He was seriously injured by a missile in the front line.**

**I n conclusion, I strongly believe that war is not a way of handling things. One reason was because lives will be lost and it will bring the economy to a downfall. The money will come out of the people's pocket. With the money being used for war, they could be feeding hungry kids all over the world. I would not put myself in danger. I would not ever fight for my country.**

I (Kyo/Yuki?) sighed as he looked over the girl's paper. people were so naive at times. War was evil, Yes, he agreed. But it was a nessesary evil, like Akito, or living with (Yuki/Kyo?) and Tohru at Shiguire's house. there was no help for these things; people just needed to feel big and important by forcing others to do stupidity. Yeah, people died in wars, but do the big shots up there in the government care? If Akito was any indication, they didnt give a shit. Nice sob story about the uncle though.I almost cared for a fraction of a half-second.

And the girl had no clue about grammar! don't nobody? and spelling? what's a hunderd? I rolled my eyes and handed Hanajima back her paper.

"Please don't tell me this is your best." I (Kyo /Yuki?)said to her.

"0f course not." she said back.

"Do it over. better this time." he told her.

"Why bother? it's just school." she said. ... yeah... he felt like that too sometimes.It was just school... he wondered what Akito would do to him if he failed, then laughed. there wasn't much more the bastard could do, really.

"I know. (and it's not likeI care,) but if you don't pass you'll stay back. and that's not good."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"I don't, not really." I answered, I think truthfully. "But you won't be able to get your good job and take care of Tohru like youpromised you would. and she'd be stuck with Shigure. Not a good thing."

"Weren't you going to marry her?"

"I never agreed to that..."I said calmly.

"What's the matter? She's not good enough for you?"

"She's the cat's mother." (It's rude to say she when referring to a nearby person. Female _pregnant & nursing cats_ are refered to as shes.)

"Tohru's not good enough for you?"

"I never said that." I responded smoothly "**You're** the one who said that, not me." (yeah, most probably Yuki)

"Hmmm... maybe I could **_Beeeep_ **you with electro poison waves..."

"Go ahead. Maybe that'd be a legitimate excuse for skipping school." (or Hatsuharu?)

"Hana-chan, dont Zap him." Uotani said. "He has to go home with Tohru, remember?"

She looked at him for a second then grabbed the paper and started redoing the work. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you."I mouthed.

She nodded then mouthed back

"Though I didn't do it for you..."

I shrugged and sat back in the chair. Tohru got up and walked to the front of the room.I admired the way the skirt swished over her legs. She bent over the table and I looked away. I Wonder if she does these things on purpose? She walked by my desk.

"oh! my stuff!" She exclaimed suddenly.

ok...I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't resist. I knelt to help her get her stuff up off the floor, and was rewarded by a blush.

"Um... uh... thank you." she said quietly. I smiled at her and she blushed again when I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Take that!' I thought, looking out of the corner of my eye at my rival who was silently fuming in his seat. No Way was he going to beat me.

**__**


End file.
